Star Trek Online
Star Trek Online is free-to-play as of 17th January, 2012! With the Early Access Event from 5th Jan, our Ingame Fleet was founded 7th Jan 2012! Star Trek Online In Star Trek Online, the Star Trek universe appears for the first time on a truly massive scale. In this massively multiplayer online game from Cryptic Studios, players can pioneer their own destiny as Captain of a Federation starship. Or they can become a Klingon Warlord and expand the Empire to the far reaches of the galaxy. Players will have the opportunity to visit iconic locations from the popular Star Trek fiction, reach out to unexplored star systems and make contact with new alien species. With Episode Missions, every moment spent playing Star Trek Online will feel like a new Star Trek episode in which you are the star. Immerse yourself in the future of the Trek universe as it moves into the 25th century: a time of shifting alliances and new discoveries. Perspective akira 0.png|Star Trek Online features many familiar ships, as well as some new ones that might satisfy those looking to be very unique. Perspective defiant.png Perspective excelsior.png Perspective intrepid.png Perspective prometheus.png Perspective sovereign.png Perspective galaxy.png Explore. Explore strange new worlds and seek out new life and new civilizations in a vast, expanding universe. Establish contact with new races, discover resources and uncover mysteries that will influence Star Trek's future. Set in 2409, Star Trek Online exists in a timeframe beyond even the latest movies, so everything you experience will be brand new, but still based on all the fiction you love. You're in command. Star Trek Online is the first AAA MMO to feature space and ground combat at launch. Missions take you and your friends into the depths of space, across exotic planets and even inside starships! As the Captain of your very own ship, it's up to you to lead your crew on missions that span a number of locations. You call the shots, no matter where you are. When you're in space, you direct the action - be it in the middle of a high-tension battle, where you can maneuver in 3-D space and fire a vast array of weaponry at your enemies, or as you enter warp to explore parts of the galaxy never before documented. On the ground, you lead your away team across exciting terrain, interacting with allies and battling enemies. Every Captain commands four subordinates on the ground, all of which can be directed to act in any manner you choose. Can you lead them safely through dangerous locales? Total customization Using Cryptic’s Total Customization technology, every ship you command can be customized by you, from its color to its construction. Your ship will retain a Star Trek "feel," but it will also represent your style. What’s more, anyone can create their own species in Star Trek Online, meaning you can tell your own story about how you came to be in the galaxy. Leave your mark on the Star Trek universe! Factions Star trek has three playable factions. #United Federation of Planets #Klingon Empire #Romulan Republic (Romulan and Reman Refugees) And has five non playable factions. #Dominion #Borg Collective #Undine (Species 8472) #Cardassian True Way #Romulan Star Empire (Tal Shiar) Several factions currently being considered to be playable: #Cardassian (Possible Season 8 or later)